


Taste of chaos

by Lalalando



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalalando/pseuds/Lalalando
Summary: Wild takes a hard blow from an ice talus protecting Time, they take him to a stable to recover.Classic hurt/comfortRated for Legend's mouth and a slight head wound.
Comments: 22
Kudos: 410





	Taste of chaos

**Author's Note:**

> *cracks knuckles* time for something a little different.

A rumble and the slight shaking of the ground underfoot was the only warning the group, walking at the base of the Hebra mountains towards Rito stable, had.

‘Talus!’ Wild gasped, reaching for the bow on his back. ‘Move!’

The others watched in disbelief when an enormous, icy, rock creature rose from the ground directly underneath where they had been standing.

Time, who’d been at the front of the group and on the highest point of the buried creature, lost his footing and slid forwards with a startled oath, fumbling for a critical moment and catching the attention of the beast as the others darted out of range.

It stood in front of him and wobbled for a moment before rearing back one of its fists, larger than he was tall.

He grimaced and readied his shield, knowing that it wouldn't help. Being hit by that would be like being crushed by a mountain.

‘TIME!’ The eldest heard Wild’s desperate yell and then felt himself get tackled, hard, to the ground by the Champion, his shield flying out of his hands and out of range.

He fell awkwardly, the air leaving his chest in a great gust, Wild half on top of him, protecting him.

Gasping for breath, things moved so rapidly for a moment that Time only experienced it in flashes.

A glimpse of Wild’s dark blue cloak.

The younger’s pained grunt as the detachable fist of the ice talus slammed into him.

Wild’s protective weight being lifted from his legs as the Champion was hit.

The image of Wild being knocked so hard into the rocky surface of the surrounding cliffs, tiny pebbles rained down from above.

He watched, eye widening with astonishment and horror as Wild went limp, eyes sliding closed and then fell in a crumpled heap at the bottom of the cliff, several clumps of snow, loosened from the impact, followed him down, half burying the Champion.

There was a beat of horrified silence and then everyone spun to face the ice talus that had just hit their friend.

‘You fucking bastard! Where did you even _come_ from?? Captain, get your fire rod!’ Time heard Legend curse through gritted teeth as the Ice talus clumsily readjusted and readied its other arm to land its next blow on Time.

‘Time, check the Cub!’ Twilight yelled, unsheathing his sword.

Twin beams of fire hit the ice talus, one from each side, it shuddered and then fell the icy coating fading from its skin.

Sky, Twilight and Warriors rushed forwards to hack away at the rock on its back with an unusual ferocity, while Four and Wind fired arrows faces set and determined.

Using the attacks of the others as a diversion, Time ran for Wild.

He skidded to his knees next to the young man and turned him over gently.

He inhaled sharply through his nose, blood was running down Wild’s face and when Time slid his hands under his Hylian hood and ran them gently around the younger’s scalp he felt a worryingly large lump where he had impacted against the wall.

He made a low sound of distress and grabbed a handful of slushy snow, holding it against the wound in an attempt to slow any swelling. Wild lay, unresponsive, completely out cold from his headfirst trip into the side of the mountain.

He heard a deafening roar and looked over to see the talus exploding into several pieces of ore. The others, worried as they were about their comrade, didn't even pause to resheathe their weapons before running over to help.

Just as they arrived, Wild gave a low groan and his eyes opened halfway, a sudden wave of dizziness rolled over him and he closed his eyes again trying to collect himself.

For a long moment, the young man simply lay half-buried in the snow where he’d landed, and half on Time’s lap, too sore and too tired to move. Head throbbing in time with his heartbeat.

‘Cub?’ He heard Time ask from the side, a hand on his shoulder. He wrenched his eyes open teeth chattering.

‘Woah. Guys... I-I think he actually _dented_ the rock.’ Four muttered, eyes glinting with a curious purple shade as he investigated the section of the cliff Wild had slammed into.

‘ _Holy fuck_.’ Legend breathed, coming to look for himself.

‘’m,ok.’ He slurred, closing his eyes firmly when the colours began to warp around the edges.

‘I find that hard to believe.’ Twilight muttered, his own eyes, like everyone else’s on the section of rock he’d slammed into, ‘That was some hit you took.’

‘Mmm.’ Wild agreed, he gave a shiver.

His hearing tunned in for a moment, to be replaced by a high pitched ringing that went from one ear to the other. He felt a tickle on his face and put his hand up curiously, surprised when it came away red.

Oh, right, he’d hit his head, hadn’t he? How did he forget that?

The voices around him began to coalesce into one indistinguishable mumble, the high pitched ringing sound increasing.

He sighed.

‘-ld? _Wild_? Can you hear me?’ Sky sounded very concerned and the Champion realised that this probably wasn't the first time he’d been asked that question.

‘Yeah...’ He said, confused. He looked around him, suddenly disorientated. ‘Wh-where…?’ He asked aloud, he shook his head and suddenly remembered. ‘Oh.’ He shivered again.

‘I think we need to get you to a stable right _now_ , Cub.’ Twilight said hesitantly, unable to keep the concern from his own voice.

‘Mmm...definitely.’ He agreed again, not moving.

He felt sluggish, exhausted, and _cold_. His head was throbbing but he couldn't remember why.

‘Give me a hand?’ He heard Warriors say softly to one of the others but it echoed in his head and he couldn’t find the energy to answer.

He felt two sets of hands on his shoulders, but couldn’t find the energy to raise his head. He just kept looking down at his hands, elbows on his knees sitting in the snowbank. He blinked in surprise when he felt himself lifted up onto his feet and looked up to see Time’s worried face, Warriors supporting his other side a frown on his face.

He stared blankly, knew he should say something, but couldn’t find the energy to form the words.

‘Man, he’s really out of it.’ He heard Wind say as the men adjusted their grips. Wild simply stood where he had been pulled, leaning slightly on the others but making no effort to move on his own.

He felt his hood pulled back and the cold bite his cheeks, he gave a shiver and wrenched his eyes open, concerned because he didn’t remember closing them. Hyrule’s worried face was right in front of him, a hand reached out and touched his forehead then his cheek. The Traveller’s hands began to glow the faint pink of healing magic and the headache he was feeling faded slightly, just enough to make him even drowsier now that his head wasn't throbbing with every heartbeat.

He allowed his eyes to close again and heard their voices, muffled now as he had no energy to try to listen, head drooping forwards and eyes sliding half closed.

He stumbled, legs refusing to support him when gentle hands tried to guide him towards the path that led to the stable.

‘This isn't working.’ Legend huffed, sounding even more agitated than usual in the way that the others had come to recognise meant that he was worried. ‘He’s going to fucking _fall_.’

Wild felt voices that seemed so distant murmur in agreement, an arm wound around his waist, steadying him while the other person supporting him ducked away. He flagged to one side, only the arm supporting him preventing him from losing his balance completely.

Everything faded for a moment and his head fell forwards again, hair sliding over his eyes and legs buckling.

‘Woah!’ he heard someone yell, surprisingly close, the grip around his waist tightened.

He felt himself tilted, laid onto something warm and solid. A back? He reached up and felt wolf fur, Twilight’s back.

He gave a sigh and then unwound into unconsciousness.

O o O o O

When he woke he was in a stable, he was wearing his normal tunic and a pair of warm pants, piles of blankets were on him and he was laying on his side. He was hugging a still-warm hot-water bottle. He sighed, the exhaustion continuing to pull at him. He was so comfortable despite the soreness of his head and residual dizziness he knew would chase after him if he moved.

‘I think he’s awake.’ He heard someone say. A small figure bent down to look into his half-open eyes, he got the impression of a multi-coloured tunic, of a bob of blonde hair, a hand went to his hair, carding gently through it.

‘Wild?’ the voice asked softly. He couldn’t respond, his mouth wouldn’t form the words.

‘Wild?’ the voice asked again. ‘Can you hear me?’

He tried to force his eyes fully open but the exhaustion pulled at him and once again he faded out.

O o O o O

The next time he woke he felt a little better, a little clearer, but still very foggy. He sat up groggily and looked around the room. He saw that he was still covered in blankets and with a shiver, pulled one up to cover his shoulders.

‘Oh!’ He looked over blearily to see Hyrule standing in the doorway, an expression of surprise on his face. He looked at Wild carefully, as though gauging how awake his friend actually was.

‘Are you with me?’ He asked cautiously.

Wild looked at him for a long moment, the words taking some time to enter his consciousness. He saw Hyrule look disappointed at the lack of response and then smile when he nodded slightly.

The Traveller came forwards slowly and reached out a hand, putting it on Wild’s forehead, the familiar tickle of his healing magic probing his head again and leaving him feeling a little better.

‘I’m so sorry I can’t do more to help.’ Hyrule murmured, biting his lip. ‘There’s really not much I can do for a concussion. Red potions don’t do much either.’

He signed in relief when the headache lessened.

‘’ts,fine.’ He slurred, he could barely hold his shoulders up, already nearly dozing again.

‘Wait, don’t go back to sleep yet. Come on.’ He heard someone else say, he wrenched his eyes open to see the others were there now, standing back, expressions concerned but relieved that he had woken.

Hyrule’s warm hands moved from his forehead to his shoulders, supporting him.

‘Guys?’ Wild mumbled. ‘What happened?’ He ran a hand down his face. ‘Why do I feel like a mountain fell on me?’

‘Because it did.’ Time said softly.

‘Hmmm?’ Was all the young man was able to mutter in confusion.

Legend laughed, the sound echoing in Wild’s head. ‘Give him a second Old Man, I don’t think he’s entirely back with us yet.’

Time came closer, his blurry edges evening out, peering into Wild’s hazy eyes. A puff of air. A sigh of relief.

‘He’s looking a lot better, it will just be a matter of time now.’

Wild frowned, brain slow, chugging with difficulty and eyes heavy. ‘Huh?’ He said again.

Sky took pity on him and came. ‘You fought an ice talus, do you remember?’

‘You jumped in front of Time, and it punched you into a mountain.’ Wind added helpfully.

Wild stared at them for a long moment before shaking his head.

‘I don’t remember… but… it explains the… headache.’ He shook his head carefully. 

Twilight gave a laugh that had a worrying, sharp edge, Wind looked up at him in concern and leaned against his side, winding an arm around his waist. Twilight hugged him back, seeming to appreciate the gesture. ‘You’ve been asleep for four days, Pup.’

Wild stared dumbly. Understanding the words but not their meaning.

‘Oh.’ He felt his brain slow down once again as he closed his eyes in a slow blink to try and understand what he’d said.

‘W-wait…F-Four days?’

He opened his eyes to see that at some point everyone had left the room, apparently, he’d dozed off again. Warriors was looking at him in concern from the chair next to his bed, a book in his lap that showed that it had been some time since the others had left. ‘

‘You’re still really struggling, aren't you.’ He asked softly, brow creased in concern. ‘I’m not surprised, that hit was…’ He trailed off with a shudder, eyes glazing in memory. With a blink, his eyes cleared and he stood and pushed Wild gently so he was laying on the bed again and pulled the covers up again.

‘I’m just… _really_ glad you’re going to be ok. Wait here, I know it doesn’t help that much but I’ll go and get you another potion.’

Wild nodded sluggishly his mouth taking a long time to form the word he wanted to say,

‘Ok.’ He slurred finally, forcing the word out despite his muzzy brain. He opened his eyes to see Time looking at him in sympathetic surprise and realised it had once again been quite some time since anyone in the room had spoken.

He made a noise of surprised confusion and Time stepped forward a concerned smile on his face.

‘It’s alright, Wild. Just… keep resting, you’ll feel better in no time.’

Wild frowned and gave a shiver. ‘Cold.’ He managed.

He felt the weight of another blanket and then soft voices, for a moment there was a chill of frigid air as someone lifted his blankets and he gave a low whine of protest that faded when a new hot water bottle was placed next to him. With a sigh of satisfaction, he rolled onto his side, hugging the bottle like a child hugging a toy. With another sigh, he was out once again.

‘Wow.’ Twilight said to Warriors and Time. ‘I’ve never seen him stay down for so long before.’

Sky folded his arms and looked at his sleeping friend.

‘He’ll be ok in a couple of days, we just have to keep a close eye on him and give him a chance to heal up. He was hit so _hard_...’ Sky let his voice fade away and turned with a sigh. 

'Let's give him some space.' He suggested, slinging an arm around Twilight's shoulders and herding him outside, the others following close behind leaving Time with his thoughts.

He grimaced and ran a hand down his face, looking distraught.

How could he have been so careless? _This was all his fault_.

He startled at a sudden, quiet voice behind him.

‘Don’t you _dare_.’

The older man spun to see Legend standing right behind him, arms crossed across his chest and an expression of frustration on his face.

‘I can see you trying to take the guilt for this one, but give the guy some fucking _credit_.’ The Veteran continued, looking genuinely annoyed. ‘He chose to jump in front of a goddess-damned ICE TALUS to protect you. He knew exactly what he was getting himself into and did it anyway, even without this.’ He held up his left hand, the bare triforce glinting in the low light inside the stable.

‘Hyrule said he’s going to be fine, so just… thank him and move on. Don't dwell or you’ll pass your guilt onto him.’ He sighed and rolled his eyes, flicking his hair. ‘And that dipshit does guilt better than _anyone_ I’ve ever met before. Don't give him a chance to feel guilty over this one.’ His gaze softened slightly, moving of their own accord to the bed where Wild slept. ‘He did good.’

Time inhaled through his nose. Much as he didn't like to admit it, Legend was right. Making it about him and his guilt, even subconsciously, was only going to cause more problems for Wild. 

He allowed himself a small smile. ‘He did do well, didn’t he?’

Legend gave a short nod, eyes hinting at a smile but mouth still downturned at the gravity of the situation.

‘Honestly, I don’t think you would have survived that hit he took, Old man. Wild is many things, but you can’t deny he has a head like a goddess-damned musk-ox.’

Time let out a surprised snort of laughter, eyes moving to the sleeping Champion. Wild was curled on his side in a cocoon of blankets, he looked ridiculously young and very comfortable.

‘You’re right.’ He sighed, watching as Legend’s eyes gleamed in satisfaction.

‘You just wait and see.’ The Veteran predicted. ‘Another day or two and he'll be back to falling off cliffs without the help of any monsters.’

At that, he gave a brief nod and then moved away to join the others outside, leaving Time to claim the seat next to Wild’s bed.

Time looked down at the sleeping face and felt a fond smile tug at the corners of his mouth.

Although he didn’t like to encourage reckless behaviour in the boys, Wild had truly saved his life _and_ lived to tell the tale himself.

Like Legend, he wasn't sure the outcome would have been the same if any of the others had done what Wild had. The Vet wasn’t wrong, the Champion had a skull like an Ordonian goat.

‘Thank you, Wild.’ He whispered, then leaned back in the chair, ready to keep watch over his cub for as long as it took for him to reawaken.

He owed him that much.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd give a real hurt/comfort fic a try.


End file.
